


A Little Extra

by furiosity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hopes Aomine's idea of a birthday present isn't something like a red ribbon tied around his, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kagami!!! ♥♥♥ This was supposed to be fluffy and cute, but then Aomine.

On the night before Kagami's twenty-fifth birthday, he lies in the bathtub with his knees sticking out and blows bubbles into the water like a true adult. 

He's never really gotten into this whole sitting-in-hot-water thing, but the coach is always pestering them to do it because it's good for the circulation or the digestion or something like that. Boring is what it really is. He can't nap because he might drown, can't play with his phone because _it_ might drown. Maybe they can install one of those waterproof TVs.

Sighing, Kagami gets out of the bath and pulls on the tub stopper chain. As he listens to the water _glub-glub_ into the drain, the digital clock on the temperature control panel tells him it's already half past eleven: he could've sworn it was only nine when he got into the bath. It's been a long day, and his internal clock is probably just off. Kagami towels off, puts on a pair of clean underpants, and heads for the bedroom, pointedly ignoring the massive pile of laundry next to the bathroom door.

Aomine sits on the bed with his legs crossed, wearing only his boxers and the massive shiner under his right eye that he got earlier this week from an elbow to the face during a match. He's reading something on his phone.

"I don't get it," he says, spotting Kagami. "How come the doc didn't tell me I could die from this?"

"Because you aren't going to die. Your bones are fine, your eye is fine. You'll just have to remove yourself from the dating pool for a couple of weeks."

"Hilarious," Aomine says, putting his phone down on the floor beside the bed as Kagami approaches.

Kagami leans in, takes Aomine's head in his hands, and kisses just beneath his eyebrow, where the upper part of the dark purple bruise fades into Aomine's skin.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Aomine complains. "You'll make it worse."

"Bullshit, kissing makes it better."

"You're not my real mom."

"Hold still," Kagami says, peering closely at his eye. The doctor said to monitor the eye and make sure there's no blood in it, and that's what Kagami is going to do until it goes away.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Aomine asks when Kagami releases him.

Kagami gives him a look. "I want to sleep."

"We're off tomorrow; you can sleep whenever."

"I know. That's why I'm going to sleep now. Turn the lights out when you're done scaring yourself half to death." With that, Kagami rolls onto his half of the bed and pulls the comforter up over himself.

Aomine puts a hand on top of the comforter and tries to pull Kagami onto his back. Kagami doesn't budge.

"Hey, do you remember when we went to Disneyland with Kuroko and Satsuki, and you got chased up a tree by a dog?"

"Mm-hmm," Kagami murmurs, tugging the comforter over his head.

"What breed of dog was that? I won't be able to sleep if I don't know."

"Google it," Kagami replies. That dog chased him _into_ a tree, not up it, but he's determined not to take Aomine's bait.

"Kagami," Aomine whines after a few minutes of precious silence. "I'm hungry."

"So go eat something."

"I want you to make me something."

"I want to retire at thirty and move to Fiji; you can't always get what you want." Kagami yawns and turns onto his back. Maybe Aomine will feel at least a little guilty about pestering him if he sees how tired Kagami is.

The strategy backfires: Aomine moves in close and pokes beneath Kagami's right eye with his finger. "If I do this enough times, can I give you a black eye? Then we'll match."

Kagami's had enough. He frees one of his arms from under the comforter and hooks an elbow around Aomine's neck, pulling him in. "Aomine."

"What." Aomine imitates his tone.

"Are you keeping me awake so you can say happy birthday right after midnight?"

Aomine snorts. "Of course I'm not. Do I look like the kind of pansy ass loser who'd do that?"

"You don't just look like that, you are like that." Kagami kisses his forehead and lets go of his neck.

"I hate you."

"That's too bad. Here I was thinking I might like you a little bit."

Aomine leans over, kisses Kagami's mouth, and Kagami knows he's not going to get any sleep any time soon. This is the first time Kagami's having a birthday since the two of them started dating last September, and while he has no idea what to expect, he hopes at least that Aomine's idea of a birthday present isn't something like a red ribbon tied around his dick. Although that would explain why he's been so fidgety. 

He turns to his side, puts his arm around Aomine's shoulders, and kisses him deeper. Aomine embraces him, hands cool against Kagami's bed-warmed shoulder blades, and he slides those hands down to Kagami's lower back, kisses Kagami's neck, his shoulder, his ear. His fingers curl into the waistband of Kagami's boxers and start to work them down.

Aomine's phone alarm blares -- it's the sound of the buzzer from a recent NBA final. Kagami still wants to find the bastard who taught Aomine how to put custom sounds on his phone; his alarm until recently was a barking dog.

"It's midnight," Aomine murmurs against Kagami's lips.

"I knew it," Kagami replies, grinning.

Aomine smiles back without reluctance. "Happy birthday, assface."

Kagami's underwear is only partway down his thighs, and he starts to wriggle out of it. "You were just _licking_ my face, so what does that make you?"

"Good question," Aomine tells him and licks the side of his face again for good measure, then manhandles Kagami to lie on his stomach, drags his underwear all the way down, and then puts his hands on Kagami's ass.

"Keep still," Aomine says. He doesn't move, though -- Kagami expected him to go get the lube.

He cranes his neck to see. "What are you doing?" 

"Something nice for your birthday." Aomine pulls Kagami's ass cheeks apart and presses his thumb against his asshole, gentle.

"Is that all the present I'm gonna get?" Not that sex with Aomine isn't special, but it's something they do practically every day.

"My tongue in your ass isn't festive enough?"

Kagami blinks. "Your--?"

"Shut up and spread." Aomine shoves his thighs apart, and his warm breath where his thumb was just a moment ago startles Kagami so much he forgets what he was going to say.

This isn't something they've done before, and while theoretically he's into it, all he can think about is that if he'd known Aomine was planning this, he would have maybe spent an extra minute or nine making sure his ass was extremely clean. Not that it isn't usually clean, but Aomine's dick and fingers are nowhere near his nose or his taste buds, and what if he gets so grossed out he wants no part of Kagami's ass from now on?

Kagami can't stand the tension -- he's not even sure if he'll be able to look Aomine in the eye if they go through with this. "Would it be bad if I got so excited I farted in your face?"

"Are you sure about that? Your balls are right here." Aomine brushes them with two knuckles as if to imply Kagami doesn't know where his balls are.

"You wouldn't," Kagami says. He expected Aomine to move away, but instead he's even closer.

"Not if you keep your farts to yourself." The same two knuckles press briefly against Kagami's asshole, and are replaced almost instantly by Aomine's tongue. It tickles a little, and Kagami fights a burst of hysterical, embarrassed laughter, but then Aomine does that thing with his tongue where he makes it go real soft and squishy, and it's like every nerve ending near Kagami's hole suddenly remembers its own existence, and the sting of pleasure up through his belly is nothing like he's ever felt before. Kagami exhales sharply, too noisily, and Aomine's tongue stiffens, circles the outside of Kagami's hole. It feels approximately nine million times better than a lubed finger, and Kagami knows that if Aomine keeps this up, he's going to absolutely lose it.

"You _sound_ like you don't mind it," Aomine says with no small amount of smugness, but he doesn't give Kagami a chance to respond before closing his mouth over Kagami's asshole again. Aomine's tongue rubs him, pushes into him just a little, flattens -- every time it's a new sensation Kagami didn't know he was capable of. It feels so good it's like he can pinpoint each individual vein in his body as it heats up with his blood, and it's all he knows -- this and Aomine's mouth; he's barely registering Aomine's hands holding him open, or his own face half-smothered in the pillow, his hands holding onto the pillow's edges for dear life. He's pretty sure he's been moaning non-stop for about a minute now; he doesn't care.

When Aomine's mouth moves away, it takes all of Kagami's remaining self-restraint not to try and shove his ass back into his face. Aomine trails wet kisses up Kagami's back, kisses that turn into shivers for Kagami. He can pretty much guess why Aomine's settling so heavy on top of him -- he's still got his boxers on but he's hard against Kagami's lower back. Kagami wishes Aomine would have gone a little longer with the whole birthday surprise thing, but having Aomine sink into him like this wouldn't be bad. Not at all.

Aomine tugs him up by the waist, forcing him onto all fours so Kagami's forehead, knees, and elbows are pressing hard against the mattress. Kagami waits for lubed fingers, but Aomine's teeth scrape his left inner thigh instead, then the right, then he kisses where he bit and keeps this up all the way back to Kagami's ass, and then his mouth is back where Kagami wanted it, and this time Kagami absolutely loses it.

He's not sure when his cock ends up inside Aomine's fist or when he starts moaning so loudly it's all he can hear. He's only aware of his knees and elbows pushed so far into the mattress it might burst, of Aomine tongue-fucking him like he was born to do it, of Aomine's other hand clenched viselike against his thigh; he thinks he blacks out a little when he finally comes. Maybe he was blacked out a little every time Aomine's mouth made contact with his asshole. 

It turns out he's drooled all over the sheets; a string of it follows when he lifts his face off the mattress. Kagami realises with a pleased sort of horror that Aomine's just found yet another way to completely mess him up. Judging by the way he struts into the bathroom, Aomine knows it, too.

Kagami strips the sheets and gets some new ones from the drawer under the bed -- a regular post-sex ritual that doesn't even register for either of them any more; it's like washing your hands after using the toilet.

Just as Kagami lies back down, Aomine returns from the bathroom, and his breath smells like mouthwash. Kagami wonders if Aomine thought he wouldn't kiss him otherwise, but doesn't ask. Aomine lies on his side facing Kagami and guides Kagami's hand to his still-hard cock.

"I've never seen you get that hard so fast," he says in a confidential tone. "It was hot."

"You sound surprised." Kagami pulls Aomine's cock out through the hole in his boxers.

"Am I supposed to know what it's like?" Aomine says. "You've never done it for me."

Kagami feigns a casual manner. "Well, it's your birthday in a few weeks." He gets a better grip on Aomine's cock and starts stroking. "Make sure you wash your ass."

"Don't steal my idea," Aomine says, his breath quickening. "Didn't you just change the sheets?"

"You're the one who put my hand there," Kagami says. "If you want my mouth, say so."

"I want your mouth," Aomine replies, and Kagami gives it to him.

Later, they're rolled up into the comforter with the lights off. Aomine's snoring a little into Kagami's shoulder, but he's lying on his right side, the one with the injured eye, and the doc said to try and not encourage blood to flow there.

"Aomine," Kagami says, nudging him a little.

"I was sleeping," Aomine complains. "Is this payback for before? I thought you had fun."

"Don't sleep on your right side, assface."

"Hey! You're the assface." Aomine lets Kagami climb over him and manhandle him onto his left side, though. "I had fun too."

Kagami puts his arms around Aomine and kisses the bridge of his nose.

Aomine yawns. "That wasn't your real present, by the way. Just a little extra."

"It's fine even if it was my real present."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"...Assface."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

[end]


End file.
